9b9tfandomcom-20200214-history
ISlime
iSlime is a player who joined 9b9t on July 14, 2016. Since then he has become well known in the community for attempting an Incursion, his personal cult, and basing with Big Players. He is also known for his activity on the subreddit, and 9b9t Pooblic discord. Auto-Biography The following is a biography written by iSlime himself about his adventures on 9B9T. Introduction (July 2016) I escaped spawn first try there wasn't much griefing I eventually found a farm and got iron armor and some slime balls from slime's that spawned around. I walked around spawn for a while and found an end portal on accident, but didn't bother going since I didn't have the stuff to go. I eventually made a base extremely close to spawn like 10k overworld but 200 blocks off axis. so I made a small settlement I brought some friends from other servers while I got geared up. I eventually got prot 1 diamond armor and me and my friend moved to a different spot to make a base. I eventually tried making a castle called "The City Of Light" and It was going well untill I eventually quit for around 2 months due to lack of interest in the server. When I came back the base was griefed my friend left for good and I was alone. I ventured out even farther to create a new base. I created Cozy Village as a solo base. One day I was trying to autofish but I could not figure it out. I asked in chat how to do it and a person named chok3m3daddy helped me out. Nieve me I invited him to my base and we became good friends. He also invited people such as Taco456, heat1804, and cons0le or cmd69. They went to spawn a lot but eventually someone found the base and griefed it. I quit the server for another 2 months and missed the dupe so I was considered poor. I looked in namemc and saw that chok3m3daddy changed his name and he was online at that moment. Me and chok3m3daddy caught up and he went to spawn and hooked me up with gear. I went to his base about 65k out nether and he had 9 map arts there. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hA1x6Bh67d4 Time at NVHQ I came there and started building. chok3m3daddy went to NVHQ5 while I stayed at the base but eventually, I headed with chok3 to NVHQ5. It got griefed (as usual) and I left back to Cozy Islands to continue the base with chok3m3daddy. Time Alone Building (2017) During this time I built Cozy Islands, a project where I built a city in the sky. I helped chok3m3daddy expand the museum. While at Cozy Islands, I eventually betrayed minecart26 after some drama after he said he would be griefing Taco's base at 4/20 that year. I had to choose Taco or minecart26, so I chose Taco. I built Cozy Islands for about 7 months before one day the base was found and griefed. They eventually made up after a battle on the highway. Woodstock I eventually met up with Taco to his base after several months of being alone building, and it had a massive ship when I arrived. He asked me to build there so I agreed, then I started constructing houses and brought map art copies to the museum of the base. chok3m3daddy eventually logged on for a short amount of time. I went to his base to give him copies of maps from the museum for safety. I got my new laptop and I lost coords to all the map arts. Taco was mad because he thought I left the base to base with chok3m3daddy like usual. Instead of basing with chok3 I decided to just base with Taco and see where it went and that is where I stayed for a few months with Lada, LamBadger, flowers, and Taco. Aftermath The base got griefed after Taco and Minecart26 destroyed it because of drama we were having at the base. Fast foward some time, I made a few small bases but none that really stuck. NVHQ0 (2018) After being alone for a few months on the server, I not basing with anyone for quite a long time was bored of being alone. So once I saw that Conan and broken were starting a base in chat I saw this as my opportunity to get some action again on this server, and build with people at a base. I then asked brokengriffin if I could join and he, and all the other members agreed that I should. The base was basically to see if NVHQ's last longer without Minecart. (spoiler alert: they do) This base also introduced me to most of my current friends, such as Fraaz, WTD, Conan, Urp, Buttermen, Greed, jot (debatable), Ei7nD, and Frosty. PR9b9t & Pooblic Not long after joining NVHQ0 I applied for Mod on Peoples Republic 9b9t, which I won by rigging the poll with bots. (So did a lot of other mods apparently) I then after a few months of talking with Fraaz, decided to betray fiverZ and join the one and only Pooblic, which is where I currently am most active. Monticello After about a month of constructing the build in a singleplayer, I finnaly got the supplies to bring it to 9b9t. I built the exterior of Monticello at NVHQ0 in about 4 months, and it was the biggest build at NVHQ0. (excluding Map Arts) https://imgur.com/a/GbQEwSj The age where I spoke with players In this age, I got in calls with jot, Greed, Conan, Fraaz, broken, and Vois. This is where the term 'ooga booga' first started because I told them I was Puerto Rican, and Conan thought it was funny to make up the phrase. This was also the time where jot became a full-time iSlime hater, which didn't really affect me much besides him calling me retarded and getting into several arguments with me. In this time I was introduced to Vois, and he told us in call that he was gay. In this age I was also introduced to everyone else on the server. 2YAE In 2YAE, I just found some schematica build online and built it because I thought all the other builds were schematics too. This is also where "YO, WHO TF IS ISLIME" came from when I got in a call on the discord and Syotos joined to proceed to bully me to meme status. After 2YA was griefed I went back to Monticello building, and stayed there for a couple more months not really playing. Art of the Meme I proceeded to enter the Ket Island contest making the shittiest meme (that wasn't even really a meme) into the contest. I then got Rohit to make me a vid animation, which passed me past round 1, and after round 2, I just put out a really shitty meme and lost. I would then work on my craft learning from Great memers like Conan, Greed, WTD, and Vois. Now I have 3 memes on the front page, one being the 2nd most upvoted meme of all time. (weird flex but ok) Hydra Base Hydra Base was my first Big Base project, which I only brought my friends and people I trusted, because I felt as if most of the server hated me at this point because of all the memes made on me. (and me doing some dumb things) I would first invite about 9 people, then soon we would gather more and more players until it was about 19 or 20. Hydra Base had a natural end portal, 6 different farms, and many great builds. It was then griefed, after a newfag found it and we didn't want to let him have coords so we decided to grief the base ourselves, so he wouldn't take credit. My base tour vid of it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOnoQhFKXnA&t=2s NVHQ0 Grief jared2013 discovered the base, who knows how, and griefed it with Bezo. Thus ending my era with NVHQ0. The 'Second' Spawn Incursion I wanted to create an Incursion because of all the activity at spawn at the time. The 'Incursion' was a failure due to not enough people participating. The few of us who did help, removed all sand/dirt in a 250x block radius of spawn making it harder to escape. Zeteran helped with the supplies of tnt and was the leader of this part of the Incursion. After we finished that, we decided to remove all trees in a 2k spawn radius which only a few players decided to do, ups to Atomic, and Zeteran for the help with that. Once it was over I was meme'd on the reddit for the failure, and was forced to move on. To be continued (2019) As the years go on, I will probably update this after more stuff happens. For now I sit in Pooblic: https://discord.gg/PkeMGa7 afk'ing and waiting for jj to place end portals. Category:Players